Sam (Totally Spies!)
Samantha "Sam" Simpson is an agent/student and one of the main characters from Totally Spies!. During high school, Sam attended Beverly Hills High. Afterwards, she attends Malibu University. Sam is a straight-A student. As mentioned in the episode "Spies in Space", she has the best grades ever in Beverly Hills High School history. Despite this Sam wasn't valedictorian when she graduated; that honor went to Arnold Jackson. She is the leader of her group thanks to her intelligence and her charisma. Her running gag involves with getting brainwashed by villains into turning against Clover and Alex. Her signature color is green even though she once stated that her favorite color is purple. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Appearance Sam has long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. Her outfits usually have flowers on them or she wears flowery accessories. However, she is also shown to wear high top sneakers. She occasionally wears a green one-piece bathing suit as seen in "The Getaway" and other episodes. Her bathing suit can also be a bikini. She wore a pink bikini with a towel covering her bottom in "Eraser". In Season 1, Sam's primary outfit was a blue shirt with a large white collar that covered half her body and white shoes. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" Her primary outfit is slightly altered and the color of her blue shirt becomes red, her large white collar becomes pale pink and her white shoes are replaced with knee-high, light pink boots. In addition, she accessorizes with a belt. In "Malled" she retains her primary outfit but minor changes as her blue shirt becomes fushcia pink but maintains the white collar and shoes. Her second most worn outfit, as seen in "The O.P." comes in multiple assortments of colors. It consists of an open jacket, either green, yellow, or magenta, a short crop top underneath, either pink or white, and rolled up pants, either dark green, khaki, or blue. She always wears a pink belt around her waste for each color of pants. In Season 6's two-part finale “So Totally Versailles!” Sam wears her disguised form is a cyan and light green classic long sleeved dress with blue flowery designs on part of her dress as her face and hair transformed into a classic styled look and her hair is extended in a large bun from the Baroque era. Personality Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Minus when it comes to cute boys like in "The Suavest Spy" or "The Dream Teens", showing Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. It is discovered in the episode "W.O.W." that Sam's maternal ancestors were part of the Sisterhood. Clover and Alex attribute Sam's excellent leadership skills to this connection. Sam is the unofficial leader of the trio. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. History Totally Spies! The Movie Sam, Alex and Clover starting their new lives in Beverly Hills, California. As each of them were about to cross paths outside a sushi restaurant, nearby of WOOHP agents (including Jerry) purposely cause the giant sushi roll above the entrance to break off and chase after them, setting some nearby animals free in the process. The giant sushi roll, with the three girls log rolling on top of it, chases a baby pig to the street. The three girls are able to avoid it, save the life of the baby pig (which Alex later adopts and names "Oinky") and destroy the sushi roll before it causes any damage. After that, Alex, Sam and Clover introduce themselves and this starts their friendship when they later see each other again at their new school, meet the current principal Miss Skrich and their rivals, Mandy and Dominique and Caitlin. Clover offers her new friends a change of clothes after Mandy sprays them with a chai machine, but they find themselves sucked in through a locker and into one of the offices of WOOHP. Here, they meet Jerry and fellow WOOHP agent Tad. Jerry reveals that WOOHP had been observing the three of them secretly since childhood, showing videos of each girl, and picking them as prime recruits for the organization. However, the girls are quick to reject the invite and refuse to join. However, they later are "forced" into training after each having traumatic experiences that seemingly relate to WOOHP. They agree to go through training and in 48 hours, complete the training. After training, they are thrown into their first mission when famous celebrities, like rockstar Rob Hearthrob and animal psychologist Peppy Wolfman, have been mysteriously abducted. This also shows how the girls obtained their differently colored uniforms (thanks to a design suggestion by Clover). They first go to Wolfman's building where Alex has Oinky "go hog wild for mommy" as a distraction, and Oinky deliberately runs around the lobby with the other animals and the receptionist in pursuit. They later find that each went through a make over by a mysterious machine called the "Fabulizor", discovered thanks to security footage in Wolfman's office. They later see that everyone at school also had gone through the Fabulizor, having the same look the next day, and Oinky ends up going through the Fabulizor, getting the same make over as well. This is after nearly being blasted by one of Fabu's minions in a fighter jet while being flown back to school and after nearly avoiding Miss Skritch as they sneak back into school. Tailing Mandy that night, they find that all of those who went through the Fabulizor became hypnotized by a special chip in their cheek bones prior to the make over and Alex spots Oinky in the crowd and grabs onto him, with Sam and Clover grabbing onto Alex as they were abducted into a strange space station out in space. They then meet the mastermind behind the entire affair, Fabu, a runway model who quickly lost fame in five minutes on the runway and was ashamed of not being a part of the crowd during his childhood. The spies accidentally expose themselves and are captured by Fabu's strongest henchmen. He then relates his entire plan, to abduct everryone who went through the Fabulizor and place them inside a special space station which he calls Fabutopia to live out new lives in the posh surroundings, then use a missile to destroy all of Earth, before using his Fabulizor in reverse and give the girls each horrible make overs (Sam gets green skin, Clover grows a unibrow and Alex gets massive pimples). He then sets them to be blasted back to Earth in rockets. But just as he leaves, things get more difficult when Tad meets the girls again while they are still imprisoned and says he will let them fail the mission and stop Fabu himself, taking all the credit and regaining his "favorite agent" status with Jerry. But after a fight with Fabu, Tad is strapped to the missile bound for Earth. The girls manage to escape and, after fixing the Fabulizor's damage to themselves, go after Fabu. They are unable to stop the missile from taking off but hitch a ride as it is rocketing towards Earth with Tad still attached to it. They are able to turn the missile around to destroy the station, surprising the girls since they had no idea of how to stop it earlier and Alex whacks at the control panel with the WOOHP manual. They then are picked up by a surprise appearance from Jerry in one of WOOHP's ships and rescue the kidnapped people from aboard the station (freeing them of the hypnotic trance by destroying Fabu's signal beacon in his staff) and evacuate safely, including Oinky, who Alex thought was never going to make it out in time, only to see him run fast to her, finally reunited with Alex before the missile explodes and destroys the station in a firework finale. They then chase after Fabu's ship, manage to destroy it and catch Fabu and his Sphynx in his escape pod. After the mission, the girls admit that the mission was difficult at first, but it also made them friends, so they accept their position as spies. Alex is invited for a session with Wolfman and Clover is offered a date by Rob Hearthrob over the phone. But before that, they later return to school to face punishment from the principal for the "damage" they caused when trying to avoid her earlier on in the movie (thanks to Sam using a laser lip stick to cut an escape hole in the wall earlier). But fortunately, it seems that thanks to WOOHP, they have a new principal, whose name is not revealed, and seemingly does not know about the girls' punishment and gives Sam high praise. Sam, Clover, Alex celebrate getting even with Mandy for the last time, courtesy of one of WOOHP's gadgets, they are sucked away to another mission. The girls are quick to bring up personal appointments, but soon find themselves running from a WOOHP jet as it prepares to suck them aboard. But the girls are ready for their mission as they change into their spy uniforms and exclaim their friendship as the movie ends. Trivia *Her voice actress, Jennifer Hale is best known for voicing as Cinderella from Cinderella direct-to-video sequels along with Ralph Breaks the Internet, Fanny Fulbright from Codename: Kids Next Door, Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Chronicles, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos from Class of 3000, Katnappe/Ashley from Xiaolin Showdown, Princess Morbucks from Powerpuff Girls and Gladys from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Tricksters Category:Rescuers Category:Wrestlers Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Chaste Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous